Batman: Dark Side - Boba Fett versus Green Lantern
by Darth Yoshi
Summary: The galaxy's most notorious bounty hunter returns to the DC Universe to track down the most powerful weapon of all.


Batman: Dark Side – Green Lantern versus Boba Fett

By Christopher W. Blaine (darth_yoshi@yahoo.com)

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and situations contained in this story are ©2002 either by DC Comics Inc. or George Lucas and are used without permission for fan-related entertainment purposes only. This original story is ©2002 by Christopher W. Blaine and may not be reproduced in any form without the express permission of the author.

Boba Fett leveled his blaster rifle at the Devronian and waved it slightly. The horned alien sat up, wiping away blood from his split lip with a sneer. Both individuals knew that the game was at an end; but it had been quite a merry chase indeed. Across half of the known galaxy Boba Fett pursued this particular being. "I can tell you're smirking behind that damned helmet, bounty hunter," the Devronian said. "Not bad for a man who is supposed to be dead."

"Shut up and put these on," Fett replied, tossing a pair of standard bindings to the alien. There was no protest; the blaster rifle provided the incentive needed to comply. After ensuring that the bindings were secure, Fett finally slung his rifle and withdrew a pistol.  He motioned with it, indicating the direction they were to travel.

"I heard you died," the alien stated, once again trying to figure out how the galaxy's most dangerous man had escaped the certainty of the grave. "Along with Jabba."

"Jabba's dead, but I'm not. If you don't stop talking…" Fett let his voice trail off, letting his prisoner imply the threat. They traveled for over an hour across the plains of Dantooine, avoiding contact with the natives. The planet was suitable enough for colonization, but it seemed as if nobody ever got around to doing it. As such, the native population, primitive humanoids, had been allowed to continue their prehistoric society unchanged for thousands of years.

Fett did not fear the natives, but he saw no need in confronting them. They deserved the peace that they had; there was something noble about it and Fett would often come to this world just to relax after an especially long hunt. He never expected to end a hunt here. "What's the bounty on my head anyway? You've been chasing me for six standard months now and I don't even know why."

"Remember your former employer Black Sun?" Fett asked as they marched. "I'm sure you'll try to deny it for awhile…"

The alien turned, a look of astonishment on his face. "Black Sun? Sithspawn! I was a damn mechanic for them, not an operative!" Black Sun was the largest organized criminal group in the galaxy, its power rivaled only by the Empire. In recent years, however, it had been plagued with a series of unfortunate events beginning with the execution of its leader Prince Xizor. That was the cost of trying to outsmart Darth Vader. "Hell, I'm not even in that business anymore!"

"Running rigged sabbac games now as I understand it," Fett said. Inside his helmet, he used his optical interface to order his ship, _Slave I,_ to begin an automatic warm-up. They would be onboard in less than fifteen minutes and he could just make out its outline in the distance.

"Rigged is such a subjective term," the alien pleaded. "Let's just say my games run higher odds than others." 

"Silt, just shut up," Fett ordered. The Devronian suddenly became quiet when the bounty hunter revealed that he was aware of his real name and not the fictitious one he had been using for the past year. "You were more than just a mechanic, you were Xizor's _personal_ mechanic. That makes you special to me."

They spoke no more until they reached the ship and Fett had secured Silt in one of his cells in the cargo hold. "Am I going to die?" Silt asked as he contemplated his future. Fett answered that if he did everything he was told, he would live. The bounty hunter left him to ponder his fate and went up into the cockpit. 

The ship's computer registered an _Assassin_-Class Corvette entering the system. The Empire may have been reeling from the defeat at Endor, but it still maintained a presence in the galaxy. Fett guessed that this system was being used for supply lines, which would explain the presence of the Imperial ship. He had no wish to deal with the Imperials, especially with all of the factions that had sprung up in the wake of the Emperor's death.

There was a message waiting for him from Dengar, his sometime partner. The other bounty hunter had saved Fett's life. Fett had managed to escape the Sarlac, only to fall in the desert outside it. Dengar had found him and nursed him back to health. As such, Dengar thought they were friends now. Fett saw it differently. He decided not kill Dengar.

That was as close to friendship as Boba Fett got. 

The repulsor coils kicked in and _Slave I _lifted into the air and cruised for open space. Just as he predicted, the corvette tried to hail him, but he ignored it. After the third hail, it fired a warning shot at him. It was too late as nothing short of an Interdictor Cruiser was going to stop his jump into hyperspace.

Once he was safely traveling faster than light, Fett allowed himself a moment to relax. Reaching up, he unhooked the safety lock to his helmet and lifted it off. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and reached to the side cooler for a flask of water. He refrained from alcohol as much as possible. Too many times he had seen good bounty hunters done in by the curse of drink. Or spice. Or women. Or men.

He checked the cargo hold monitor and saw that Silt was still looking depressed. Fett didn't care, so long as he got the information he wanted out him. As Xizor's personal mechanic, Silt had worked on the best that the Falleen crime lord had owned, including a very special craft that Fett himself had flown once.

Several years before, when the Empire was still whole and Black Sun had real power on Coruscant, Fett had been sent on a mission unlike any other. Xizor had claimed to have the ability to equip a ship with an experimental hyperdrive that would push it through not time and space, but dimensions. In one such dimension there was a being called the Batman, who had fought the legendary Darth Maul to a near standstill without the benefit of the Force.

Very few beings could claim to have fought a Dark Lord and lived, and Boba Fett was one such person. Boba's father, Jango Fett, had been adept at battling Jedi; at least until he died at the hands of Jedi Master Mace Windu. The Batman, however, was not a bounty hunter, but a hero on his world. The Emperor had requested that Prince Xizor attempt to seize the Batman's apprentice, if he had one, for Palpatine had believed that the Batman would have trained someone to replace him.

It turned out to be correct and using the ship that Xizor had provided, Fett had managed to capture Nightwing, the first apprentice of the Batman. From there, everything had gone awry as far as the bounty hunter was concerned. Somehow, the Batman had found a way to travel through dimensions as well and confronted Fett about the location of his apprentice.

The Batman and his allies managed to rescue Nightwing, though Darth Vader's unexpected appearance nearly ended that. In order to cover his tracks, Xizor had to let the apprentice go. Fett, worried about the havoc the Batman was about to cause through Black Sun, captured an aging vessel that contained the original prototype of the experimental hyperdrive. "How contrived," Fett murmured the more he thought of it.

Using the vessel, he had taken the Batman and his group back to their dimension. Returning, Xizor had "forced" him to relinquish the vessel. In truth, Fett had no way of keeping it away from Black Sun. At some point, they would steal it from him so he had turned it over to remain in the Prince's good graces.

A lot of good it did, Fett considered, as Xizor was dead three year later. As far as the bounty hunter knew, the vessels had never been recovered, the aging freighter and the fighter that Xizor had modified for the original mission. He wanted one of them and he was sure that Silt knew where they were.

He wanted one of them because he desired to return to Earth.

Fett moved his hands over the controls, ensuring that his tap into the computer network was secure and sat back. Silt had indeed proven to be worth the effort to catch him. He had not known where the fighter had been, as he suspected that Guri, Xizor's female assistant, had taken it some years before. The freighter was a different story.

Of all of the places in the galaxy it could be, Fett was surprised to find it on Tatooine, stored in a Black Sun hanger buried several hundred feet under the hot sands. The hanger had also held several X-Wings and TIE Interceptors and even an original TIE Defender prototype. Fett let Silt go and told him the fighters were his as the bounty hunter doubted the owners were coming back for them.

Then again, he didn't really know that and Silt could already be dead. That wasn't Fett's problem and he pushed all thought of the Devronian out of his mind. He needed to remember the odd language that he had learned on this planet. It took him hours to finally get it down and reading it took even longer.

The internet, the computer network that linked the entire planet, was his best tool in finding what he wanted. He knew by the date that it had been only a few weeks in Earth time since he had last been here. Were he of more scientific mind, he would have found it fascinating. As it stood, it annoyed him mildly.

It took him another day to calibrate his ship's droid brain to interface properly with the network. Within a day, he had managed to access several bank accounts and set them up in fake names, just in case. He also took the time to amuse himself by slicing into the business markets and managed to drive down the value of several companies whose names he found boring. Then he got down to the business at hand.

Boba Fett held no illusions about the beings of this universe; he neither feared nor respected them. They were like any other sentients, each one being an individual with strengths and weaknesses. The Batman's weakness was his emotional attachments, despite the façade he put up. His caring for his apprentice hung about him like stink on a Wookie. 

There were other so-called super-heroes as well and he spent a week researching them as much as he could, his ship cloaked in orbit above the planet. Twice, he had to alter course to keep from hitting a joke of a craft called a space shuttle. He had gotten so close the second time he could have reached out and knocked on the door. 

The world below was full of inconsistencies. There were men who could fly, yet the race had only begun to explore the dead moon that orbited the planet. They fought wars over useless land when there was a whole universe to populate.

More than once, he considered going back and finding a spare Death Star to put this planet out of its misery. The humans of this world were little more than hairless apes trying to be civilized. It was only their technology that Fett acknowledged as being worth examining.

One piece of technology was of great interest to him; it had caught his eye the last time he was here. Researching the Green Lantern, he learned of an intergalactic organization of beings that wielded rings that transformed thought and will into reality. They were the closest things to a Jedi Knight order that Fett had found. Early on in his previous mission, he had decided that he wanted one of the rings for himself.

Several Green Lanterns had resided on Earth and Fett could not believe that a planet that held so many powerful beings could still be so…primitive. He likened it to Dantooine, only that there was no nobility here. This was a planet of poor air, poor water and poor land The sooner he got of here and back to civilization, the better.

He pulled a standard Imperial-issue rations pack and opened it. As he started to chew on a nutrient bar, he studied details on a "web page" that had information concerning the Green Lanterns and their associates. According to the page, Earth had had a protector wielding one of the power rings for over six decades and that original Lantern was still active. Fett considered the possibility of going after the older one, but he could not ignore the experience that the man would have accumulated over the years. 

He did note that there were very few female Lanterns, and it reminded him even more of the male-dominated Jedi order. In a universe seen through the visor of the helmet of Boba Fett, prejudice, even slight bias, led to inefficiency. If you could not accept that every being had a purpose and function, even if that function was to be a bounty for him, then you were wasting valuable brainpower. He had seen females that could stare down a rancor, and yet were treated as inferiors.

Boba Fett then began to study the other members of the Green Lantern Corps and was surprised by the amount of alien species he did not recognize. He had traveled to nearly every planet in his known universe, from the Deep Core to the heart of the Corporate Sector Authority and finding a sentient species he could not identify was actually an intellectual treasure. His father had taught him that a stagnant mind was a wasted mind and he was constantly pursued new and different ventures that exercised his brain.

The puzzle he was working on right now was not at all pleasant as he was trying to decide which Green Lantern to pursue. The information on the page contradicted the data found on the official JLA website. Fett knew that Green Lanterns tended to flow towards various "Justice" groups. The idea that putting dangerous criminals, those who consistently tried to _destroy_ their own world, into prisons instead of executing them was ludicrous. The people of Earth knew nothing of justice.

He began to check his weapons and saw that he had forgotten some of the equipment he would need. He got up from the pilot's seat and headed down into the cargo area. The cells he had transferred from _Slave I _were now empty, but they were painted in a yellow color. Most of the resources that Fett had consulted indicated that Green Lanterns had a weakness to anything colored yellow. Of all the weaknesses he had ever heard of in any offensive or defensive weapons, that was the most ridiculous.

Still, it had taken him nearly an entire day to modify his blaster to fire yellow blaster bolts. It required changing the charge of the blast, modulating it into a frequency that was dangerously close to overheating the weapon. Four, maybe five, shots and the weapon would be useless. Had he known about the weakness before leaving his own universe, he could have shopped around for an appropriate weapon.

Moving to one of his weapons lockers, he opened it and pulled out a single thermal detonator. If he could not get the Green Lantern to surrender the ring, then he would vaporize the man and would get the ring later. As he understood it, the ring itself was indestructible. 

Satisfied that he had the necessary tools, he went back to the cockpit to prepare to head down to the surface.

The darkness cloaked the city and covered Fett's approach to the building that he read held the most incompetent of all of the Green Lanterns. The opinion was based upon an Internet poll, but Fett had to rely on something. He had downloaded several video clips of the various Lanterns in action, and the one he had chosen was definitely different from the others.

He stood in the shadows, across the street, watching the Lantern through his window and stroking the butt of his rifle. When that got boring, he fiddled with the Wookie braids he wore on his armor, anything to take his mind off of his boredom. The hour, though late, was not late enough to ensure no interference from the local security forces. 

Most of the security that the various cities of this planet employed was no match for a lone bounty hunter in Mandalorian armor, but he had read of a relatively small number of elite teams that bore watching. There was also the possibility of one of the various "hero" groups being altered to his presence.

The Batman would most certainly want to come after Fett, and that could complicate his mission. His apprentice, the one called Nightwing, had also threatened to do harm to the bounty hunter if he ever came back. Fett had no fear of either of them, though he held the Batman in the highest regard as far as his ability, but he needed to get in and get out as quickly as possible.

After several hours in which he had killed one small squeaking mammal with a poison wrist dart, he saw the Lantern beginning to shut off his lights. When the last one was turned off and the building appeared to be quiet, Fett slowly approached, checking to make sure no one was out to see him. He checked the charge on his rifle and moved around to the back. 

The idea was to surprise the Lantern as he was getting ready for his sleep cycle, force him to hand over the ring before he could react and leave. If the Lantern resisted, a shot through the heart would work too. As a last resort, he would blow up the building or stun the Lantern and take him back to the ship.

The primitive locks were easy enough to get through and soon he was moving through the darkness of the building. He estimated where he thought the sleeping chamber would be and started to climb the stairs to the apartment above. His helmet provided him with perfect night vision, so there was no need to turn on any illumination.

There was light from under a door in front of him and Fett stepped slowly up to it. Without any hesitation he kicked it open and scanned the room for signs of movement. "What the hell is going on?" the Lantern cried, stepping out of a side room. Fett saw that he had been cleansing his teeth. The Lantern eyed him. "Buddy, you are so freakin' dead it ain't even funny."

"Shut up and give me the ring," Fett said. He brought the blaster up and aimed for the Lantern's heart.

"Ring? What the hell are you talking about? You're a damned idiot, do you know that? I don't use a ring anymore…don't need it." The Lantern threw down the toothbrush and flexed his muscles. "You're messing with the real deal, you ass-monkey! Guy Gardner don't take no prisoners."

Fett immediately glanced at the finger where the power ring was supposed to be. There was nothing there. Fett pulled the trigger at the same time Gardner's arms morphed into blast cannons. Multi-colored blasts of energy tore across the empty space between them, each man diving for cover. Fett ducked into a primitive refresher and immediately called up the last set of files he access on the Internet.

He cursed himself when he started skimming the information on the "world's greatest Green Lantern". There was a picture of the author at the bottom. Fett realized that the author was now trying to kill him. He stood up and armed his knee launcher. A large hand reached in and grabbed him.

The bounty hunter was lifted bodily into the air and he saw that Guy Gardner was changing colors before his eyes. His biomed scans indicated that this was no normal human. "You better put me down," Fett said coolly. 

Guy responded with a head-butt that cracked the visor of Fett's helmet. Suddenly, all of the diagnostic went down and the bounty hunter was blinded as the visor reverted to its default settings. The former Green Lantern kicked Fett in the stomach and followed through with a blast of energy to the chest. Fett's armor took the brunt of the attack.

Fett activated the manual controls for his jet pack and launched up through the flimsy ceiling. His jet pack missile cleared a hole in the roof just before he hit and he shot out into the cool night air. He realized his armor had been breached and he began to reset his blaster rifle to kill.

A green glow behind him made him pull into a wide arc. A Green Lantern shot by where he had been. Fett immediately identified him as the newest male. "What the hell is going on?" the young hero asked as he started to pursue Fett.

The bounty hunter spied a large building and streaked towards it. At the last moment, he cut the power and flipped so his boots touched the side. He pushed off and started the pack again, twisting in time to deliver a fast kick to the Green Lantern's chin. The blow caught the Lantern off guard and he spun away. 

Before the hunter could pursue the prey, a blast from Guy Gardner struck the jet pack, scrambling the processor that controlled fuel flow and Boba Fett raced into the air. Cursing like an Imperial drill instructor, he holstered the blaster and reached up to manually control the amount of fuel being put into the burner assembly.

Just as he gained control and started to drop towards an open park, the familiar green glow caught his eye and he looked to see a young, dark-haired Green Lantern in a black and white costume. "Take it easy, buddy," the hero said.

Fett did not answer, but instead headed towards the park, waiting for his back-up power source to come on line. He touched down reasonably well for someone whose vision was distorted by a cracked visor. The Green Lantern landed next to him. "You want to explain to me exactly what you think you're doing?"

Fett reached up and pulled out the rest of the pieces of his visor so that his view would be unobstructed. As he did so, he noticed that a small light illuminated on his glove and he reached over to press it. The Green Lantern reached out and grabbed Fett's wrist. "Hold on!"

Fett, tired of dealing with primates, took his other hand and grabbed the other man by the throat. "Let go."

The hero made a gurgling sound, trying his best to fight against Fett, but it was to no avail. The Green Lantern might have an impressive power ring, but he did not have the martial arts skills of Boba Fett. In the end, Green Lantern relented and Fett pushed him back. "Surrender the ring."

The hero started laughing. "You're crazy!"

"I don't think a primitive such as you is qualified to make that judgment," Fett replied, eyeing the light on his gauntlet. It turned from white to red. In a single fluid motion, he pulled the pistol and aimed it for Green Lantern's head. 

Something knocked against Fett's helmet. "Put that pea shooter down or else I'm going to paste you all over the grass, you little fairy," Guy Gardner said. His arm was once again morphed into a blaster rifle. "Evenin' kid," he said to Green Lantern.

"Hiya Guy, am I interrupting something?"

The two heroes continued to parlay while Fett slowly lowered his weapon. The light was now green and the bounty hunter smiled. He threw the weapon down and spun, bringing his leg up to apply a kick to Gardner's cheek. Green Lantern cried out and Fett reached back to activate his jetpack. 

In a flash of flame and smoke, he rose into the air, Green Lantern hot on his tail. At the last possible moment, the freighter decloaked and opened a small port for Fett to enter through. The access shut immediately, denying Green Lantern access to ship.

Fett heard the hero crash against the hull, but he wasn't fooled. He knew that the power ring protected the Lantern from harm like a simple collision and he scrambled to his feet to get to the cockpit. He made it in time to put up the deflector shields just as a giant emerald drill tried to bore through the side of the ship.

"Activate weapons," he called out. The droid brain responded with a comment that the ship's weapons were offline for routine maintenance. "Who the hell ordered that?" he asked as he pulled off his ruined helmet. 

The answer was simple; the former mechanic Silt had programmed the brain to perform routine diagnostics on the weapons systems. He swore an oath of vengeance so dark that Sith Lords would shudder at its utterance. Going to locker he had brought on board, he grabbed his spare helmet and put it on. Immediately, his internal display came on line and gave him a report of his status.

Jetpack fuel was nearly gone and he did not have the time to prepare a new missile either. He had a Green Lantern trying to get in and a mission in tatters. It had been planned so well, he thought, but he had planned it on information that was substandard. The entire affair was now an embarrassment. "I want those lasers on line now!"

"Cannot comply," the ship responded. Though the voice was monotone, Fett thought he could detect a slight hint of amusement in the way the droid brain was speaking to him. For what seemed to be the hundredth time, he cursed. He should have transferred the experimental hyperdrive into a more reliable ship, not some automated monstrosity that was designed to keep the pilot from doing actual work. It figured that someone as aloof as Prince Xizor would have then need for such a vessel.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a warning. "Shield strength at fifty percent and dropping."

Fett ran down the small passageway and into the main cargo area, where he had several Force Cages set up, just in case he ran into some Jedi or Force-talented beings. Next to them was a portable weapons locker that he opened immediately. He tossed in his modified weapons and thermal detonator and exchanged them for a Crylar Arms Type 4 Heavy Blaster. 

Crylar Arms had been a leading weapons manufacturer decades before, but had been put out of business when they developed the laser tips used on the Incom T-65 X-Wing Fighter that became the symbol of the Rebel Alliance. Because of the taint of the association to a "rebel" fighter, the Empire had cancelled all contracts with them and confiscated their facilities. 

The weapon itself carried only a twenty shot power cell, but those shots could be devastating. The blaster he now held was a prized possession. 

"Shield strength at ten percent, hull breach is imminent."

Fett saw the bulkhead on the far side of the cargo area buckle under the onslaught of Green Lantern's power ring and he brought the weapon up. Slowly, he took aim, ready to pull the trigger the instant the hero poked his head in. There was no way the blaster itself would get through the green energy that surrounded Green Lantern, but the force of the blast might send him flying long enough for Fett to make good his escape.

Behind him, the bulkhead tore and Guy Gardner leapt through. He jumped onto the deck and roared. "You filthy piece of filthy filth! I'm gonna whoop your candy-ass for what you did to my bar!"

Fett did not even turn, but simply brought the weapon around and fired it one-handed. The recoil as the capacitor discharged ran through his arm to the shoulder, but he showed no hint of it as the blue-green discharge tore into the tattooed chest of Gardner. 

The other bulkhead caved in and Green Lantern entered in time to see his friend fall. He also snarled and rammed Boba Fett at high speed, carrying them both across the cargo bay. Fett's back hit hard and he heard several components in his jet pack come loose and begin to tumble within the casing. Green Lantern's face was up against his mask. "If you've killed him…"

Fett pulled the trigger and fired a blast straight into Green Lantern's energy-shield protected groin. The force of the blast managed to dislodge the hero and Fett back-handed him. Surprisingly, the hero fell to the deck, knocked cold by the double attack. Fett looked over to Gardner, who was also out of action, moaning as smoky wisps rose from his wounded chest.

Fett watched as the two bodies tumbled, but was not surprised when Green Lantern awoke and caught Gardner in a large green hand. He had spent several minutes trying to remove the power ring from Green Lantern's hand, but it refused to budge. All attempts to remove the finger were also thwarted by the strange green field that surrounded the hero even when unconscious.

Fett, reluctantly, had to dump the two out of freighter. After witnessing Gardner's changeling abilities, he wasn't sure if even the Force cages could hold him. If this were his own universe and his own ship, he would have more control over the situation. 

Pulling back on the throttle, Fett began his ascent towards the peacefulness of space. From there, he would cruise away from this ball of inferior mud. One day, he would return, he vowed, with an Imperial Star Destroyer.

And a legion of stormtroopers.

And a Rancor.

He smiled at the thought of a fully-grown monster gobbling up the "super-heroes" of Earth. Then he mused that it would be cruel to subject such a fine creature to such a poor meal. Again he chuckled, something that was so rare for him and he turned his attention to the fuel cell status. He was good as far as that and the shields were holding in the atmosphere sufficiently. Just in case, he sealed the cockpit from the rest of the ship.

He looked back and was astonished by what he saw. A single human, dressed in an outrageous blue and red costume and a breathing apparatus. The man did not look happy. "Weapons," Fett called out.

This time the ship complied and the weapons systems came on line. Fett checked the boards and selected the main forward battery. Black Sun did not allow any vessel, no matter its intended purpose, to be unarmed. The ship tracked the flying man and fired. There was a flash of light and the man was gone. 

After seeing the man flying in the void of space, Fett was more determined to return to this universe and exploit it. It hadn't been foolish to come as he had, it was simply that this universe was so…alien.

A warning siren told him that something was quickly approaching his ship from the rear. He selected the aft camera and increased the magnification. He was mildly annoyed to see the same man as before racing up his rear. Fett reached over and armed his aft weapons.

Before he could reach for the trigger, there was a horrid crunching sound as the man pulled the lasers out of their mountings. Fett put more power to his engines, hoping to cook the man before he tore into the ship itself. "Is there anyone on this planet who doesn't tear metal with their bare hands?" he asked.

As the ship lurched forward and he began inputting the numbers and equations for the jump through dimensions. Another warning sounded and the threat screen indicated a fighter of some type approaching.  He didn't recognize the craft as it did not appear to be any of the officially registered flying crates that the Earthlings employed. No, this one was far sleeker and colored a night black. Only the enhanced sensors that Silt had originally installed allowed him to even pick it up.

"No exhaust plume, how in the hell is it moving?" Fett asked. He increased magnification and saw that the vessel was being supported by a large green humanoid. "The Martian Manhunter," Fett remembered from his research. He now understood what was going on. Green Lantern had called in his friends.

The timer on his navcomputer indicated another three minutes before the jump could be made and he knew that the Martian and the ship he was pushing would be on him before that. Further behind his pursuers, he caught the familiar green glow that could only come from the Green Lantern. 

Fett understood that the Lantern would be very upset and his ship was in no condition to battle these odd humans. If there was ever a time a Jedi Knight would be useful…

"Unidentified vessel," a voice said. It was being broadcast over a wide band of frequencies and Fett had a slight sinking feeling in his stomach as he recognized the voice. "You will power down and prepare to be boarded. Now."

"You must be insane to think I'm going to stop now, Batman," Fett answered as he manually began to charge the hyperdrive. It was risky but staying here was riskier.

"I should have known…Boba Fett," came the reply. "You have…disappointed me. I have no trouble taking down a Green Lantern now and then."

"He had help," Fett said quickly. Batman had jabbed him in his professional ego and it hurt.

"Who? Gardner? You really are an amateur." There was almost amusement in the Batman's voice. Fett examined the threat screen again. The vessel was no bathed in the glow of Green Lantern's ring and he could make out the bat-like shape. "I told you not to come back."

Fett snorted. "I don't take orders from you or anyone else. You wouldn't even be home now if it wasn't for me." He pushed a little more fuel into the hyperdrive. "Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

Fett engaged the drive and instantly he was gone from one universe and back in another. "Next time," he said as he pulled off his helmet, "I think I'll just kill all of them."

"He beat the hell out of Green Lantern and Guy Gardner," the Flash said, a large grin on his face. Green Lantern looked away and applied his ice bag to his swollen jaw. "Then he cooks Superman. Finally, he outruns both J'onn and Bats! It's too much!"

On the large screen in the Justice League monitor room, Nightwing frowned. "This isn't good and it isn't funny, Wally."

The Flash shook his head. "No, its hilarious! Mr. Green-Ring got whupped! Had to have Guy Gardner save him."

"Hey, up your West! I saved Gardner if you remember," Green Lantern finally said. 

"Blah-blah-blah," the Flash responded. He looked back up at the monitor and saw that Nightwing was agitated. "Hey, hey…what is it? You're really upset about this, aren't you?"

"You don't know what that universe is like, Wally. It's a place full of hate and terror. Life is so cheap…" he trailed off as if he were remembering a painful memory. "You know Batman is really mad. He's afraid that either Fett or Maul or even Vader may come back. Some of these guys make Darkseid look like the Tooth Fairy."

"So…what is he going to do about it?" the Flash asked.

"I don't know…but he will do something…."


End file.
